


Одну минуту

by SSezert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSezert/pseuds/SSezert
Summary: Леви проснулся первым. Медленно открыв глаза, он почувствовал теплый солнечный свет на своем лице. Солнечный свет?.. Неужели он проспал всю ночь? Потянувшись, он заметил нечто теплое и тяжелое на своей талии, крепко обхватившее и прижавшее к себе, а после ощутил теплое дыхание дремлющего объекта на своем затылке…
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	Одну минуту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Moment - Eruri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317887) by [blades13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blades13/pseuds/blades13). 



И командир, и капитан должны были утром отправиться к стене Сина. Они далеко не в первый раз отправляются в совместную поездку и, несомненно, это всегда были чисто разведывательные дела. Но, несмотря на это, у Леви было странное ощущение внизу живота. Оно не предвещало ни что-либо хорошее, ни плохое. Это было что-то, чего он раньше не испытывал и именно это и заставляло его нервничать. Прервав надоедливый поток мыслей и откинув нарастающую неловкость, он еще больше укутался в свое одеяло и свернулся калачиком в попытке заснуть.

Увы, несколько часов спустя он обнаружил, что все еще продолжает пялиться на стену перед собой, пытаясь разобраться, что же чувствует на самом деле. Он ощущал себя ребенком, которого только что научили ходить. Боялся того, что не понимает себя и не может это контролировать. 

Спустя еще пару часов напряженных размышлений, Леви замечает восход солнца. Для него не было непривычным не спать всю ночь и встречать рассвет, но обычно это было под предлогом тяжелой работы до поздна или травмы, которой вовсе не было. Медленно разливающийся свет кружил по комнате, словно молоко в чае и напоминал ему о том, что он уже должен быть готов и собран для долгой поездки от их базы до центра Сины. 

Он встал с постели, умылся, взял одежду из аккуратно сложенной стопки на стуле и быстро собрался, чтобы разбудить Ханджи и напомнить о надлежащей ей ответственности за новобранцев в их отсутствие. Честно говоря, он побаивался оставлять Ханджи наедине с новобранцами. Это не означало, что он сомневается в ней, просто он не хотел, чтобы она справлялась с ними в одиночку, в особенности с Эреном, который был практически неуправляем большую часть времени.

Спокойными шагами он добрался до кареты и заметил, что Эрвин уже ожидает его.

\- Доброе утро, Леви - сказал Эрвин своим привычным деловым тоном, показывая, что хоть он и довольно близок с капитаном, но все же серьезен в своем деле.

\- Д-д-доброе, командир - ответил тот, что пониже, тут же покраснев и отводя взгляд от небесно-голубых глаз, смотревших на него.

"Что это, черт возьми, было" - подумал про себя Леви, смущенный тем, что запнулся без какой-либо видимой и понятной причины. В животе нарастало уже знакомое с ночи чувство, на этот раз намного сильнее. Он позволил себе вновь встретиться взглядом с Эрвином, глядевшим на него с некой теплотой и тут же успокоился.

Леви забрался в экипаж и сел напротив командира. Их поездка была долгой и тихой. Леви все еще был смущен и заинтригован этим новым для него чувством, не замечая изучающего взгляда Эрвина, который размышлял над поведением капитана.

Двое лучших людей в стенах слишком рассеяны, чтобы заметить то, что лежит буквально у них перед носом.

***

К тому времени, как мужчины добрались до места назначения, был уже полдень. Их встретила Военная полиция и отвела к пункту с продовольствием, чтобы они перекусили перед первой важной встречей этой поездки. 

Во время встречи Леви поглядывал на Эрвина, на то, как он говорит, привлеченный его харизмой и тем фактом, что мужчина сразу же зарекомендовал себя в новой обстановке как истинный лидер. За все время их совместной службы, Леви научился читать своего командира, понимать, что означает движение его глаз, дыхание, то или иное ударение. Возможно, он наблюдал за Эрвином слишком часто и близко, но ему было плевать. Восхищение Эрвином было самым ярким и запоминающимся моментом среди его рутинных дней, как бы дрянно это не звучало.

Однако капитан не заметил, что, когда настала его очередь говорить, высокий мужчина восхищался и анализировал его точно так же, как это делал Леви.

***

В конце дня их отвели в их комнату. Никто не возражал, они часто разделяли совместные комнаты в казарме, но когда оба разведчика вошли, то обнаружили лишь одну двуспальную кровать. Они уже собирались спросить военного, который привел их сюда, об этом маленьком инциденте, но тот уже ушел.

\- Черт - пробормотал Леви, ощущая уже знакомое чувство в низу живота.

\- Я все слышу - Эрвин посмотрел на него сверху вниз с небольшой улыбкой на лице. Леви вздохнул, гадая, что именно вызвало эту улыбку у командира.

\- Я могу поспать на диване, для меня места хватит - предложил он.

Эрвин усмехнулся.

\- Что? - спросил Леви с легкой ноткой паники в голосе, ощущая как краснеет до ушей.

\- Ничего, просто здесь места хватит для двоих - блондин указал на большую кровать перед ними, что ж места там и вправду хватит, но Леви все еще не мог отогнать навязчивое чувство.

\- Если тебе некомфортно, то мы можем попросить кого-нибудь, чтобы нам поменяли комнату.

\- Нет, нет, все в порядке - отчеканил Леви, отчасти не желая приносить неудобства своему командиру, но другая его часть размышляла, хочет ли он разделить постель с Эрвином?

Он перевел взгляд на мужчину в попытке прочесть его мысли. Эрвин вовсе не выглядел взволнованным или напуганным, в отличие от него самого. Он беспокоился, почему же только он чувствует себя так?.. Тут чей-то голос вырвал его из потока мыслей.

\- Не волнуйся, я предложил, потому что не хочу, чтобы ты проснулся с болью после ночи, проведенной на этом неудобном диване - успокоил его Эрвин, но зная себя, это была не единственная причина данного предложения.

И Леви, И Эрвин приготовились ко сну, раздевшись до нижнего белья, все таки на улице стояло жаркое лето. Обернувшись, Леви застыл при виде подтянутого и крепкого тела, забирающегося на кровать. Он пытался не глазеть, но когда лунный свет упал на торс командира, он просто не смог отвести взгляд. Собственные глаза предали его, опускаясь все ниже...

\- Гм, - прокашлялся Эрвин - Леви?

Леви поднял взгляд и встретился с парой поразительно небесного цвета глаз. Черт, его поймали на горячем. Изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть это и свое смущение он быстро задул последнюю свечу и забрался на вторую половину кровати, оставляя между ним и Эрвином по меньшей мере метр.

\- Спокойной ночи, Леви - услышал он тихий голос сзади себя.

\- М-м-м - промычал он в знак согласия, испугавшись, что если заговорит, то скажет такое, о чем после будет жалеть. Вскоре Эрвин уснул, Леви тоже старался заснуть хотя бы на пару часов, чтобы не беспокоить своего командира.

***

Леви проснулся первым. Медленно открыв глаза, он почувствовал теплый солнечный свет на своем лице. Солнечный свет?.. Неужели он проспал всю ночь? Потянувшись, он заметил нечто теплое и тяжелое на своей талии, крепко обхватившее и прижавшее к себе, а после ощутил теплое дыхание дремлющего объекта на своем затылке… Он почувствовал, как кровь бросилась к лицу. Вдруг кто-нибудь сейчас зайдет к ним в комнату, что они подумают, увидев, как Леви обнимают сзади, а его ноги спутаны с ногами командира.

Одна его часть находилась в немом ужасе, а другая предательски наслаждалась этим их затруднительным положением. Он уже думал остаться и продолжить лежать вот так, но разум очнулся и заставил его попытаться вылезти из крепкой хватки Эрвина. В этот момент сзади раздался тихий стон и командир лишь крепче сжал Леви, притягивая его в еще более крепкие объятия и уткнувшись носом ему в затылок.

\- Не уходи, мы можем остаться здесь еще некоторое время - пробормотал Эрвин, явно пребывая в полусне.

Леви хотел было возразить, но все же признался самому себе, что лежать так чертовски удобно.

Они пролежали так еще около получаса, пока Эрвин не начал просыпаться по-настоящему. Осознав, в каком непростом положении они находятся, он сделал резкий вдох, чтобы хоть как-то привлечь внимание Леви.

\- Ты уже проснулся? - спросил Эрвин мягким сонным голосом, обеспокоенный мнением капитана.

\- Да, некоторое время назад.

\- Я, я-... прости - заикнулся командир - тебе следовало встать, прости - вновь извинился он, отстраняясь от невысокого мужчины.

\- Ты бы не дал мне, но вообще, ммм... на самом деле это приятно, мне правда хорошо, я впервые за долго время смог полноценно выспаться - признался Леви.

Эрвин знал, что у Леви проблемы со сном. До того, как вступить в разведку он всегда был настороже, даже во сне он не мог дать себе расслабиться. По сей день он все еще чувствовал себя небезопасно, оставаясь уязвимым во сне. Признаться во всем этом Эрвину означало способ сказать, что командир мог дать ему возможность чувствовать себя в безопасности.

\- Ох, мне тоже очень хорошо - тихо сказал Эрвин, не в силах вымолвить что-либо еще, и вновь притянул капитана к своей обнаженной груди. Он почувствовал, как Леви расслабился в его объятиях и тоже позволил себе расслабиться, нежно поцеловав его в затылок, а затем еще раз в шею. Леви сделал глубокий вдох, он никогда раньше не испытывал такого рода привязанности, и чувство из его живота теперь поднялось и заполнило все его тело.

Он повернулся так, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Эрвину. Он был так близко, что они могли чувствовать, как ресницы друг друга трепещут на щеках и их теплое дыхание сливается в воздухе. Затем Эрвин сократил расстояние между ними, мягко прижавшись губами к губам Леви, сначала коротко и быстро, но после ответа Леви слегка приоткрыв губы и углубив их поцелуй.

"Тук тук" - раздался стук в дверь.

\- Одну минуту - оторвавшись друг от друга ответили оба мужчины.


End file.
